Abstract/Summary NIA Genetics of Alzheimer's Disease Data Storage Site (NIAGADS) is a one-stop access portal for Alzheimer's disease genetics and serves as the data coordinating center for the Alzheimer's Disease Sequencing Project (ADSP). ADSP has expanded substantially since NIAGADS submitted the renewal application in 2016, including processing sequence data of up to 114,335 genomes from 119 cohorts (10 times what was anticipated initially) and three new major initiatives on machine learning analysis, phenotype harmonization, and functional genomics. Neither NIA nor NIAGADS could have anticipated the major growth or the new NIA initiatives when the original application was written, and it is imperative that we augment the capacity of NIAGADS to maintain efficient operations with this supplement request. The proposed administrative supplement aims to augment the capacity of NIAGADS and maintain efficient operations for ADSP support in order that NIA meets its NAPA Milestones. The request is within the scope of the original research plan and includes four tasks: (1) additional programmer support to maintain NIAGADS cloud data sharing service and its security; (2) develop tools for cloud- based data analysis; (3) collaborate with Case Western Reserve University to enhance our cloud-based computing infrastructure for ADSP data analysis; (4) expand NIAGADS outreach with a website for disseminating AD genetics research to a wider audience.